


Ordinary Day In The Bunker

by Collinsjjrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collinsjjrd/pseuds/Collinsjjrd





	Ordinary Day In The Bunker

Sunday morning, as there was no cases, the trio was in the bunker, Sam reading his novel and Cas staring blankly into the air. Dean wasn't up yet, so Sam made his breakfast and left it in the kitchen.

About an hour later, Dean stepped in the kitchen scratching his head and let out a big yawn. Cas always loved when Dean was all messy and scruffy as he woke up.

"Mornin' Sammy, mornin' Cas," said Dean as he chew the cooled bacon. Both Sam and Castiel nodded his existence.

"Jack still MIA?" 

"Yup. Cas can't sense him; asked all the hunters in America, nada."

"Well, strange things come up when he's back, so, let us just sit down and relax." Dean put both of his legs on the table. Sam scrunched in disappointment.

"Ew Dean, put your pretty legs down, and when is your last time taking a bath?"

"No idea, maybe two days ago? Well, the chick last night didn't say anything, I guess we're okay."

"No it's not okay," Sam pushed his legs, "You smell like alcohol and aftersex."

"C'mon Sammy, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is, go take a bath. If don't, I'll call Cas to kiss you."

"Okay okay, I'm going," Dean grunted, leaving the kitchen.

After Dean left, Sam went back to his book.

Few minutes later, Cas asked abruptly, "Sam, how do you feel towards Gabriel?"

Sam's face immediately flushed red and didn't know how to answer. Why'd he ask this? Sam thought to himself. What will he think if I say 'Yes'?

"Sam?"

"Uh-yeah, about that, ummmmm…."

"Sputtering and stuttering means a yes."

Sam sighed. "Yes Cas, I have a feeling for Gabe. But he doesn't know, I promise. He will never know."

"Why would you promise such a thing?"

"Because having a relationship with an angel… archangel is prohibited in heaven right?"

"It is, but that doesn't stop you from loving someone you love," Castiel replied, "You're a part of 'team free will', apparently the rules from heaven won't affect you much."

Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. I probably tell him anyways." Sam gave Cas a bright smile.

"Thanks Sam. "

"Huh? What do yo-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Cas left the kitchen.

***

"Dean?" Cas knocked on Dean's door.

"Come in," A voice came out faintly.

Dean was cleaning his gear, guns and knives scattered all over the place. I scanned the whole room.

"Yeah sorry about the mess-"

"Dean, I need to tell you something."

Dean immediately stopped all the work and stared at the angel.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"I want to be pregnant with your baby."

"…What??!! CAS YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

Dean bitch-faced at Cas. Cas make his "I don't understand" face.

"But that isn't how humans propose their feelings? I learned it from the piz-"

"Okay stop. First thing, Cas. That is a porno, so it's just people banging with each other. Everything they said was scripted. And that's not how human propose. "

"So…how?"

Dean gently kissed Cas on the lips. 

"That's how."

Dean's face turned red as he shoved Cas out of his room.


End file.
